


fiasco.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Cassandra Cain, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Jason Todd, Mentioned Selina Kyle, Mentioned Tim Drake, Minor Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “That was how Kyle Rayner officially became Bruce’s favorite.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	fiasco.

Dick was playing good groomsman for the ones who were invited to the wedding and to also get people off Bruce’s back for once – he wanted to spend some time with Selina without everyone pestering them and congratulating them. She was also a bit overwhelmed, something about the fact that her _parents_ out of all people decided to suddenly appear like the vultures they were—her words, not his, though he agreed it was a bullshit move on their part.

The reception part was held in a big place out of Gotham, it was near Metropolis actually and he did not know it existed until Clark told Bruce about it and suggested they rented the place to hold the reception. It would be less hectic than in Gotham, so everyone gladly complied to the arrangements. It is fair point that the place is _huge_ and it is easy to wander about and get lost, so this is why Dick has started to get worried about the fact that his boyfriend has disappeared for about two hours now. However, he was busy entertaining some high-society people, so he could not afford to get too distracted by that fact. They went on and on about business partnerships and things that Tim would probably handle better since it regarded WayneTech, but Dick maintained himself with the things he knew, smiling whenever something he did not know too well popped out.

Everything was kind of peaceful, nothing too major happened – except for Jason threatening to blow the cake up, thank gods Kyle was there to snatch his boyfriend away or else Damian would slaughter Jason on spot, and maybe the small panic that settled in on Bruce because Selina took too long to appear at the ceremony, almost giving himself an aneurism as he thought she would bail on him _again_ –, it was all smooth and prim, as Tim would like to say. Cassandra was making sure it was all going accord to plan with the Birds of Prey, with part of them staying at Gotham to look out after the city, Barbara monitoring the reception with her Oracle eyes and Cass ready to fight whoever dared to destroy the ceremony.

Well. It was all going well, it was all beautiful and shiny and Dick was certain they could end the day with a huge success if not for Wally fucking West interrupting him middle speech with a panicked expression on his face. Dick excused himself and arched one eyebrow at Wally, who took him by the elbow to the corner of the table where the hors d’oeuvres were.

“So. I have some news,” Wally swallowed dryly and Dick narrowed his eyes at him, “not good ones, well, you see…” and he dared to laugh, without any humor, it was a nervous laugh with his hand flying to his hair and messing it up a lot more than it already was. That made Dick start thinking, _hard._

“What happened?” Dick croaked out, tone skeptic.

“Well. Uh. Your fiancé just… managed to drop the chandelier off the ceiling? The one in that big hall that connects to the dance room thing?” then there was the mirthless chuckle again.

Dick stared at Wally for a while, face blank. I mean, it was not unlike the both of them to do some funny things here and there, it was completely normal actually, but…

“Wait a fucking second,” Dick’s expression twisted in one of utter disbelief, “ _you’re_ my fiancé?” and he could hear someone shouting, someone very similar to a furious Bruce Wayne specifically coming their way.

“Yes, thanks for noticing that part,” Wally hissed, grabbing Dick’s arm, “and a pissed Bruce is after me because I dropped that on Selina. We need to run,” Dick just managed to gasp in an undignified manner before his boyfriend-slash-fiancé picked him up bridal style and ran.

Like. _The Flash_ in the middle of a crisis ran.

They dropped on Dick’s apartment all the way to Blüdhaven. Before Dick could start giving Wally a lecture about how Selina was _not_ a super nor a meta and could get seriously hurt and that it was Big Asshole Move to end the reception the way he did and _leave_ for fucks sake, Wally screeched like a velociraptor. Dick panicked, thinking _oh fuck Bruce implanted a chip to destroy my fiancé’s brain didn’t he_ until he thought again and it was stupid. Wally would be fine. He hoped.

Then it hit Dick.

“Hold on,” he said suddenly, startling Wally.

“What?” by the confused look on his face and the way he put aside the fact that he was supposed to be the one out of his mind at the moment, Dick must be really freaking out right now.

“Am I— We’re— You—” Dick groaned.

Wally took a step closer and pried Dick’s hand away from his face, he did not even notice that he was scratching at his eyes with the heels of his palms. Dick swallowed and looked at Wally in the eye, not caring about the fact that he probably looked very distressed right now.

“I mean, I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me, but it wasn’t intentional. I really didn’t want to hurt Selina and I know it was a dick move to flee like I did and take you with me and— _God_ I didn’t mean it like dick as in you, I mean asshole y’know what I mean it’s just—” Wally started rambling, Dick shut him up with a kiss.

It took Wally by surprise, so they had to reinitiate it once they were apart and he regained his bearings. It was a passionate one, Dick made sure to pour out his whole heart in that kiss, and once it ended again, he rested his forehead against Wally’s.

“So…” he bit back a grin. “I’m your fiancé now, huh?”

He did not want to sound so smug, but god forbid, he did. Wally got flustered.

“I was—It slipped, I didn’t mean to propose today and…” at Dick’s arched eyebrow and smirk, he snapped his mouth shut.

“You were going to propose? That’s so…” _cute_ , he wanted to say. It would end Wally’s life if he did that, so he chose to wrap his arms around his now fiancé’s neck and kiss him, _hard_.

It was not like Bruce would not try to kill Wally and symbol be damned. They had to enjoy it while it lasted.

_(That was how Kyle Rayner officially became Bruce’s favorite. It was not that hard, actually, since Kyle is always stopping Jason’s shenanigans and maintains things civil with both Batman and Bruce. Plus, he also talks bad about Hal Jordan, and this was enough to win Bruce over.)_

**Author's Note:**

> this quarantine thing is getting on my nerves i cant work on anything i want to and i still have the damian piece i need to finish instead i'm writing crack. END ME.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed anyway? it's very self indulgent i hope wally isnt ooc lol im not used to write him if you see any mistakes pls tell me havent betaread 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING SEE YA AROUND


End file.
